te encontre
by chica otaku 79
Summary: despues de 500 años se vuelven a encontrar pero nada es como el lo recuerda ella lo olvido viejos enemigos y un misterio rodea al amor de su vida que sucedera lo recordara?
1. ojos azules, dorados y una sopesa amarga

**una hermosa azabache descansaba al pie de un arbol en su instituto junto a sus amigas sus ojos estaban cerrados debia pensar en sus problemas y eran muchos valla que lo eran sentia una mirada sobre ella pero no le dio importancia ya que sabia que era el mismo idiota de siempre**

_**estupido lujurioso..**_

**penso con rabia cuando el codazo de una de sus amigas la iso volver a la realidad las miro todas miraban hacia el corredor dirigio su miradahacia alli y dejo de respirar**

**pov kag**

**deje de respirar una castaña con una coleta alta y el uniforme del instituto caminaba por aquel pasillo con cierta elegancia?no parecia estar en espera de algun golpe ya que su cuerpo estaba algo tenso**

_**preparate...**_

**era lo unico que mi mente me repetia detras de ella habia un chico de cabellos negro con ojos azules con dos aritos dorados redondos en la misma oreja llevaba una especie de guante en una de sus mano caminaba con calma aunque coqueteaba con toda chica que se le cruzara por enfrente ganandose algunas miradas de la castaña que me helaron la sangre **

_**duele...**_

**mis cienes dolian un pequeño pinchaso y detras un peli plata con orbes doradas caminaba con cierta arrogancian sus ojos iban cerrados y sus manos estaban detras de su nuca abrio sus ojos dejandolos entre cerrados miro en mi direccion y abrio sus ojos como platos **

_**a...acabo de sonrojarme?...**_

**eso no era comun jamas me habia sonrojado que demonios **

**pov inu..**

**caminaba con tranquilidad estupidas humanas apestaban a deseo mis ojos iban cerrados y mis manos en mi nuca senti un olor a miel,sakuras y agua fresca entre abri mis ojos aparentando tranquilidad cuando lo unico que queria era saltarle encima a la azabache la unica que poseia ese olor gire mi cabeza y chau tranquilidad abri mis ojos como platos era ella estaba mas que seguro pero su cabello era de un negro azulado largo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura su piel era nivea sus pechos eran grandes y redondos su pequeña cintura resaltaba sus largas piernas eran infinitas mire su rostro sus fracciones se habian buelto mas delicadas y sus ojos...un azul profundo como el infinito mar**

_**que mierda le paso..**_

**grito mi mente la cual entro en colapso parecia una delicada muñeca de porcelana delicada hermosa sus ojos brillaban de esa manera tan sulla un sonrojo se iso presente en sus mejillas miroku y sango miraron hacia donde estaba mirando yo y dejaron escapar un jadeo estaba sentada asi que no pude ver todo su cuerpo**

**pov kag..**

_**parate quiero verte bien...**_

**mi cuerpo por cuenta sola se paro esa vos sonaba tan conocida**

_**buena chica te compensare...**_

**jadee por algun motivo jadee mi cuello sentia como si lo besaran un calor recorrio desde mi cuerpo hasta mi intimidad**

**pov inu...**

**queria verla de cuerpo completo sabia que me ovedeceria**

_**parate quiero verte bien...**_

**como buena niña se paro dejandome verla mejor sus pechos redondeados y firmes su pequeña cintur sus anchas y redondeadas caderas sus largas y torneadas piernas definitivamente se habia vuelto un pecado andante gruñi un poco al sentir el olor de la exitacion por parte de los machos**

_**buena chica te conpensare..**_

**con un solo pensamiento y pude oler como comensaba a exitarse ese olor **

_**maldicion...**_

**pov san..**

**era ella wau realmente se veia hermosa igual que una fina muñeca de porcelana se veia tan delicada sus rasgos se volvieron delicados su cabello tomo un color negro azulado y sus ojos azules mar eso me sorprendio vi como se paraba**

_**seguro inuyasha se lo ordeno...**_

**dejando ver un buen cuerpo que a mas de uno le gusta lose gracias a las miradas de los muchachos y al gruñido que inuyasha solto**

_**¬¬* estupido y todabia gruñe sabiendo que es mas que ovio que mas de un hombre la desea...**_

**pense con resignacion aunque lo entiendo paso 500 años lejos de ella era entendible aome se sonrojo y cerro sus piernas mire con furia a inuyasha lo entiendo 500 años de castidad pero no era para que la hiciera tener un orgasmo en medio del patio frente a todos los presentes el mordio su labio inferior con deseo mire y aome mordia una de sus manos pero mire de nuevo a inuyasha sus ojos comensaban a tornarse azules bordedos de rojo las marcas moradas en sus mejillas se hicieron presentes lo sujete junto a miroku y comense a arrastrarlo**

**pov kag..**

**por kami sentia algo en mi entre pierna algo que se movia entraba y salia lleve mi mano a mi boca y la mordi para no soltar un jadeo se sentia tan bien una precion comenso a hacerse presente en mi vientre**

**pov inu..**

**ese deliciosa olor mordi mi labio inferior al ver como mordia su mano en un intento por acallar su gemido estaba conciente de que hacerla tener un orgasmo en medio del patio frente a todos pero no pude evitarlo **

_**dejame salir maldito hibrido..**_

_**claro que no saldras mataras a medio instituto..**_

_**la matare a ella del placer vamos hace mas de 500 años que la esperamos dejame salir la necesito...**_

_**eres un youkai mataras a los humanos ademas recuerda ella no nos recuerda no puedes llegar y tomarla si lo haces sera a la fuerza y la lastimaras..**_

_**no la lastimare dejame salir la necesito a mi lado..**_

_**mas bien vajo tullo ¬¬...**_

_**abajo arriba de costado incluso parados pero LA NECESITO AHORA..**_

_**y crees que yo no la necesito?...**_

_**pues no parece vamos me vas a decir que no deseas tenerla de nuevo vajo tu cuerpo lloriqueando como la buena perra que es cuando dejabas de enbestirla el dulce olor de nuestros cuerpo al unirse los gemidos con tu nombre...**_

_**claro que lo extraño...**_

**antes de darme cuanta estaba en la oficina de myoga quien era el director del instituto**

**-que demonios paso ay?-pregunto sango con el seño fruncido una luz brillo y de mi cuerpo salio un inuyasha demonio **

**-fhe nada-digo desinteresado**

**-nada...claro que nada si hacerla tener un orgasmo en plano patio frente a todos no es nada-tanto yo como el demonios sonreimos ganandonos un golpe en la cabeza por parte de sango**

**-despues el pervertido soy yo-digo miroku**

**-grr tu te callas-**

**-como digas (^.^")-el demonio con sigilo comenso a caminar hacia la puerta antes de que sango lo detubiera de un gope**

**-a donde crees que vas?-**

**-mujer deja de hacer eso-digo sobandose la cabeza**

**-dime a donde vas?-la mirada del demonio se volvio melancolica y sus ojos se ocultaron detras de su flequillo**

**-si no me dejan tocarla por lo menos la vere yo solo soy energia quiero asegurarme de que esta bien-salio de la oficina**

**-que le sucede?-pregunto sango**

**-el a estado solo toda su vida al igual que el amo inuyasha pero a diferencia del amo el a estado encerrado despues de la union formo un vinculo muy fuerte con la señorita aome-carraspee mi garganta señorita?-disculpe amo con la señora aome tanto que se fuciono con el amo volviendose uno cuando fueron separados el demonio penso que perdio su vinvulo por lo cual se separo de inuyasha pero luego de explicarle todo como ustedes ya saben el se a amigado con inuyasha prometiendo que cuando vuelvan a tener a aome se volverian a fucionar-**

**-oh lo habia olvidado-**

**pov kag..**

**cuando se llevaron arrastrando a aquel peli plata cai de rodillas jadeando que demonios habia sido eso**

**-kag estas bien?-me pregunto ayumi yo solo asenti **

**-si tranquila-**

**-deberias ir a la enfermeria-**

**-si abisale al profesor-cuando todos se fueron subi al arbol y me recoste senti una precensia muy fuerte sentarse a mi lado pero no parecia amenazante**

**-quiene eres?-**

**pov inu demonio...**

**la vi habia caido de rodillas por el placer sonrei con satisfaccion**

**-kag estas bien?-`pregunto una de sus amigas ella asintio **

**-si tranquila-respiro ocn algo de dificultad**

**-deberias ir a la enfermeria-ella levanto su rostro y la miro**

**-si abisale al profesor-cuando todos se fueron subio al arbol y se recosto la imite y me sente a su lado cuanto no deseaba recostarme entre sus pechos como hace tiempo**

**-quien eres?-me tomo por sorpresa ella jamas habia podido hacer eso la mire con sorpresa sus ojos estaban cerrados-no me mires haci y dime quien eres?-ella podia verme movi mi mano frente a ella-vamos cuanos añostienes 5-quise reir pero me contube me hacerque peligrosamente a ella-qu...que haces?-un sonrojo se iso presente en sus mejillas**

**-algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo-la bese con ferocidad sujete su nuca hacercandola mas e introduciendo mi lengua en su boca ella comenso a corresponder me sentia el hombre...demonio mas estupidamente feliz me separe y tome sus labio inferior entre mis dientes y lo estire levemente escuchando un jadeo por su parte y apareci de nuevo en la oficina de myoga sango y miroku me miraban sin entender mientras que el hibrido soreia de oreja a oreja sonrei y mostre mis colmillos con un poco de sangre de aome**

**-LO HICISTE!-grito el hibrido**

**-CLARO QUE LO HICE-grite igual que el**

**pov inu..**

**lo sabia podia sentir el dulce sabor de los labios de aome en mi boca el muy maldito lo habia consegido pero era solo energia y para que pudiera tocarla debia usar demasiada energia por lo cual despues aparecio frente a nosotros nadie entendia nadie a exepcion de mi que sonreia cual idiota de oreja a oreja mostro sus colmillos un poco de sangre de aome**

**-LO HICISTE!-grite con emocion**

**-CLARO QUE LO HICE-grito igual que yo**

**-QUE DEMONIOS ISIERON!?-grito sango**

**-BESE A AOME-grito el demonio**

**-COMO DEMONIOS BESASTE A AOME SI...UUYY NOS MENTISTE AUNQUE SEAS ENERGIAS SI PUEDES HACER DAÑO FISICO-**

**-ya sango solo beso su esposa-digo miroku luego nos miro-la extrañabas verdad?-anbos sonreimos**

**-no tienes ni la menor idea pero aqui la importante es que...BESAMOS A AOME!-gritamos el demonio y yo un golpe en nuestra cabeza con un cenisero para el demonio y un libro para mi nos iso caer de cara al piso y a sango la rodeo un aura de fuego**

**-pagaran por aberme mentido malditos perros-digo sango comensando a corrernos por toda la oficina mientras miroku y myoga sonreia cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe**

**-director myoga-era una de las amigas de aome y tenia lagrimas en sus ojos el youkai ya abia vuelto a mi cuerpo**

_**algo no va bien con aome...**_

**-que sucede eric?-digo myoga**

**-aome ella sangra demasiado vajo el arbol...-el demonio en mi cuerpo gruño corrimos junto a myoga y llegamos al arbol contra este estaba apoyada aome su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y la parte de atras de su cabeza estaba repleta de su cabello vajaba sangre su ropa estaba algo rasgada sus piernas flaqueron y sus ojos parecian sin vida el demonio rugio al entender o al menos tener una supocicion de lo que habian querido hacerle con paso tenbloroso camino hacia nosotros o mas bien asia mi me miro de frente analizandome con la mirada**

**-tu energia..-sonrio y comenso a caer pero la atrape y antes de lo esperado los paramedicos la arrancaron de mis brazos vi sumamente preocupado como le ponian repiradores y cuando estaba dentro de la ambulancia escuche**

**-pierde demasiada sangre sus latidos disminuyen la perdemos-**


	2. los peligros que te rodean

Desde el incidente con aome habían pasado un par de horas el instituto era un desastre, policías que iban y venían de acá para allá, alumnas que lloraban sin consuelo y alumnos que insultaban al desgraciado que se había atrevido a tocar a una mujer de esa forma, mientras que en la oficina de Myoga los policías interrogaban a los maestros.

Inuyasha Sango y Miroku estaban fuera del foco ya que era su primer día, pero no descartaban completamente a Inuyasha ya que la "victima" había caminado directo hacia él. En un salón individual encerraban a los alumnos y comenzaban a charlar

*(Charla de Inuyasha)*

-Inuyasha Taishon verdad?-digo uno de los detectives de cabello color bronce, de ojos celestes, su piel era nívea y sus gestos fríos, a su lado había otro detective de cabellos color oro y ojos negros rasgados.

-Sí, no se para que preguntan si ahí tiene el archivo con mi nombre y mis datos-digo arrogante Inuyasha

-Mira mocoso, la mujer a la que dañaron es una mujer importante, además de muy hermosa, cualquiera daría cualquier cosa por ligar con ella, obtendría su fortuna y la podría usar de trofeo de exhibición-dijo el de ojos celeste con altanería

Pov Inu.

Este estúpido, quien demonios creía que era? Ya sabía lo que quería, si demostraba mis celos era un motivo para "lastimarla" aunque no pudieran probar nuestro vinculo.

-Mire señor…-lo mire esperando su nombre, pero el otro sujeto dio un paso adelante acomodando su cabello rubio

Pov Narradora.

-Yo soy Suko y este gruñón de aquí es mi compañero Akashi- se presentó el de ojos negros.

-Señor Akashi, en primer lugar no me importa la fortuna de esa muchacha, yo tengo la mía propia, mi hermano es Sesshomaru Taishon uno de los empresarios más famosos del Japón. Segundo, me parece una ofensa que hable así sobre una mujer. Mi familia las respeta mucho y mientras yo esté aquí le agradecería que dejara de referirse así hacia una mujer y tercero, yo no tengo ningún interés en esa muchacha, ni siquiera se su nombre-dijo"cortésmente" Inuyasha

-Muy bien Akashi, creo que Taishon dice la verdad, fue transferido este día al instituto, la muchacha pudo haberse confundido-dijo calmado Suko

-Las personas de cabello plateado y ojos dorados no son muy comunes- dijo suspicaz Akashi

-Escuche…-no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese momento un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos color dorados, fríos e inexpresivos entro con arrogancia llamando la atención de los tres presentes

-Sesshomaru-dije aliviado, lo único que quería era poder salir de allí para ir al hospital y sin que nadie lo supiera cuidar de Kagome.

-Vamos Inuyasha-

-No puede salir de aquí estamos hablando con él-digo Akashi con enojo

-Él saldrá cuando lo diga yo, no tiene nada concreto para retenerlo-dijo fríamente

-Señor Suko, Higurashi Kagome ha despertado-dijo uno de los oficiales y mi rostro estoy seguro de que se tensó porque Akashi me miró fijamente

-Para no estar involucrado te interesa demasiado- dijo Akashi

-Ya Akashi, vayamos a hablar con la muchacha- dijo intentando tranquilizarlo Suko

-No pueden-un hombre de cabello rojo y ojos negros apareció, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con altanería y sonrió de manera burlona. Su tés era tostada y sus gestos duros, en ese instante libró un duelo de miradas con Sesshomaru hasta que volvió a mirar a Suko y Akashi, los cuales sus ojos reflejaban odio.

-Y porque no podríamos?!-dijo con enojo Akashi-Nikara-termino de escupir el nombre con veneno

-Porque este caso fue derivado a la fuerza especial mocoso- dijo Nikara

En el hospital...

Aome se encontraba en una habitación sola seguía inconsciente debido a la perdida de sangre pero se recuperaba rápidamente sin embargo estaba sudando mientras se removía inquieta

*(sueño)*

Se escuchaba el sonido de las espadas al chocar con violencia mientras gritos constantes de desesperación daban una atmósfera caótica la ultima estocada y el sonido de una espada al clavarse en la tierra la alertó abrió sus ojos sangre sangre y mas sangre el piso estaba teñido de rojo vio como la espada se dirigía hacia el no hubo tiempo de pensar todo fue muy rápido se escucho la exclamación de una mujer y un hombre mientras sentía como la espada iba cortando su carne cuando la espada se detuvo sintió como aquel preciado liquido rojo se escapaba de su cuerpo al igual que su vida

-no me dejes por favor resiste no puedes dejarme yo..te amo-unos dorados ojos empañados llenaron de tristeza su alma-te recuperaras te llevare con la anciana- y fue en ese momento cuando todo se torno negro...

*(fin sueño)*

Despertó jadeante mientras su corazón latía desbocado llevo sus manos a sus mejillas las lagrimas caían sin control que le pasaba? Porque lloraba? Se sentía...traicionada? Su cabeza parecía un tambor pum pum pum sus cienes palpitaban y sentía un agudo dolor en el costado de su abdomen y su cuello aome tomo su cabeza mientras la escondía entre sus piernas

Pov kag...

No entiendo nada que es este remolino de sentimientos y sensaciones que tengo en mi pecho

_estoy...confundida me siento triste como si estuviera muerta estoy confundida demasiado confundida_

Las lagrimas continuaron saliendo sin control

En la mansión taishon...

Pov inu...

Mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente mientras una gran confusión me invadía

-kagome..-puse mi mano en mi pecho sango(traía un vaquero negro ajustado al cuerpo con unas botas estilo militar pero color crema con piel en la parte de arriba y una remera color rosa pastel con letras negras en ingles que decían "speed is love" "la velocidad es amor"),miroku(tenia una remera lisa color azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros rasgados y zapatillas blancas)y sesshomaru(traía un traje común negro pero sin corbata) se acercaron a mi y me miraron interrogante

-inuyasha que sucede?-

-aome ella esta confundida siento su confusión realmente es abrumadora-

-eso es porque no hubo tiempo de explicarle nada debe seguir con la confucion de cuando ella...bueno-

Flash...

-como...pudiste..-susurro con dolor mientras caía arrodillada tapando su rostro

-yo..lo siento pero no es como tu crees pequeña-

\- no me digas pequeñ todo lo que dices "lo siento" acaso tan poco te importó tan fácil te resulto acostarte con ella estando "emparejado" conmigo-

-no es lo que piensas..te lo puedo explicar puedo decirte lo que paso pero lo siento no quise hacerlo nose que mierda paso pero antes de darme cuenta ya lo había echo-desenfundo a tiempo para retener una estocada de naraku que sonreía burlón mientras ella seguía arrodillada tapando sus ojos estocada tras estocada ella no movía un solo musculo para ayudarlo solo permanecía quieta ya tenia varias heridas para que seguir peleando si ella ya no le importaba si seguía vivo o no la espada fue arrebatada de sus manos clavándose en el piso cerro los ojos esperando el impacto de la espada el cual no llego solo escucho los gritos de sango y miroku abrió los ojos, una salpicadura de sangre callo en este miro horrorizado como aome recibía la fuerte estocada a un lado de su abdomen escupió sangre y quedo arrodillada mirándolo fijamente con tristeza

-no me dejes por favor resiste no puedes dejarme yo..te amo-los dorados ojos se empañaron en lagrimas mientras la respiración de aome era irregular-te recuperaras te llevare con la anciana-los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron de manera desmesurada al ver la flecha que lastimaba el cuello de la miko futurista el cuerpo de aome callo inerte al suelo mientras la sangre manchaba todo el piso y la vida se le iba en un ultimo inuyasha levanto la vista fijándola en la persona que había disparado la flecha y el rencor comenzó a crecer al ver a kikio sonriendo con suficiencia

-que hiciste maldita!?-grito con cólera inuyasha kikio soltó una carcajada y en ese momento perdió la consciencia cuando volvió en si todo estaba cubierto de sangre naraku estaba muerto al igual que kikio quien yacía destrozada a su lado sango y miroku gritaban desesperados que se detuviera y en ese momento fue consciente del peso sobre su pecho y un puñetazo que llego a su rostro el inuyasha youkai lo golpeaba enfurecido

-lograste que la mataran mal nacido-levanto de la cabeza a inuyasha mostrándole el cuerpo de aome que aun mantenía los ojos abiertos-murió protegiéndote después de todo ella murió protegiéndote-otro golpe y otro no le importaba se lo merecía, merecía cada golpe que el furioso inu-youkai pudiera darle

-los humanos son realmente despreciables..-los golpes se detuvieron y se fijaron en un hombre de cabello azulado de ojos plateados que se hincaba a un lado de aome la tomo en brazos y la levanto dos alas blancas se estiraron a sus espaldas-cuando son infelices buscan hacer la vida de los demás mas infeliz..eso es lo que movía a naraku y kikio la razón por la que seguir aqui- paso un dedo por el cuello de aome y la herida se cerro-por no poder decidir bien accediste a ver a kikio puede que amarás a aome pero el sentimiento por kikio seguía vivo que resulto de esa visita? Aome murió tanto por un golpe de naraku que claramente iba dirigido a ti como por la flecha de tu amante la cual la decapito-

-kikio no es mi amante-grito tanto el inuyasha hanyou como el youkai

-pero aome murió pensando eso-

-déjala aquí por favor con sesshomaru nos llevábamos mejor puede revivirla no la alejes de mi-

-debe volver a su mundo a donde pertenece-

-ella pertenece a mi lado ese es su hogar-

-no lo dudo pero son ordenes de arriba su vida volverá a empezar se lo merece después de todo lo que sufrió-

-ordenes? acaso a los dioses les gusta el sufrimiento de los demás les gusta ver como alejan a dos personas que se aman?-

-si su corazón se corrompe será una perdida demasiado grande para ellos si su poder cambia y se vuelve malvado podría abrir las puertas del infierno y desatar el caos-

-ella es la re encarnación de kikio ella jamas pudo hacer eso-dijo miroku

-ella no es la re encarnación de kikio es la re encarnación de una antigua angel de luz y tu inuyasha eres la re encarnación de su antiguo amor-todo se sumió en un silencio mientras todos procesaban lo que dijo el ángel

-jajaja por favor tu solo quieres alejar a aome de mi-

-cálmate inuyasha disculpe podría decirnos su nombre?-

-mi nombre es ren-una luz lo cubrió

-no te la lleves por favor-grito con desespero inuyasha

-sango miroku shippo y kirara ahora son inmortales esperen volverán a encontrarla en su tiempo pero no los recordara-y finalmente desapareció inuyasha callo de rodillas

Fin flash...

Pov narradora...

El recuerdo del cuerpo decapitado de aome le trajo náuseas y un fuerte dolor en su pecho su hermano le paso un tachó y comenzó a vomitar cuando termino limpio su boca mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la escalera una luz brillo y el inuyasha demoniaco salio traía unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados dejando a la vista una porción de su pecho musculoso(súper mega sexy *¬*) su pelo estaba atado en una colita alta dejando solo los dos mechones habituales sueltos (aunque tenia las orejas humanas) inuyasha hanyou bestia de la misma forma sostenía con una mano su frente mientras había tomado un color blanco por los mareos

-descansa inútil no me sirve tu cuerpo si esta débil-dijo el demonio inuyasha comenzó a subir las escaleras

Una semana después...

Narradora..

-por kami solíamos caminar por los bosque del sengoku sin perdernos y no podemos,encontrar nuestro maldito salón-refunfuñó inuyasha frustrado

Por otro lado...

Pov kag...

Genial resulta que ahora debo entrar después de que todos entraron para mi seguridad sinceramente no recuerdo nada de aquel dia nada mas que..el beso ese extraño beso qué más da

Narradora.

Aome estaba dejando sus cosas en el casillero cuando sintió un pinchazo en su cuello

-que mi..-empezó a respirar agitadamente y en fracción de segundo se vio estampada contra los casilleros

-al fin..-

-naraku-gruño amenazadoramente aome pero no podía moverse coordinadamente

-al fin serás mia-

-aléjate de mi bastardo-fue levantada bruscamente mientras sus piernas que daban sobre los hombros de naraku y su intimidad a la altura de su boca, sin previo aviso naraku paso su lengua por sobre las bragas mientras aome temblaba ligeramente incapaz de moverse su cuerpo le pesaba. La lengua de naraku iba y venía sin descanso lo único que aome podía hacer era aferrarse a la cabeza de naraku mientras sus pies se doblaban y todo su cuerpo se encorvaba por el placer involuntario que estaba sintiendo

-vamos preciosa gime para mi no te controles-naraku corrió las bragas de aome y comenzó a morder su clítoris

-aahh no..su...suéltame bas...ahh bastardo-naraku saco la cabeza de entre sus piernas y comenzó a bajarla con lentitud la dejo sentada contra los casilleros y se arrodilló entre sus piernas

-como puedes ser tan hermosa?-se inclinó hacía adelante y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras aome hacia un vano intento por moverse

Por otro lado...

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco al oler la excitación de aome se giro mirando a sango y miroku

-que sucede inuyasha?-

-huele a excitación, la excitación de aome mezclada con el olor de naraku-y comenzó a correr seguido por sango y miroku

Con aome...

Naraku besaba su cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas y entonces los vio eran esos tres chicos nuevos

-ayuda..-

Pov inu..

Cuando llegamos aome estaba contra los casilleros y naraku estaba entre sus piernas ella respiraba agitadamente y me preguntaba si ella no había querido hacerlo después de todo no estaba amarrada mire el costado de ambos y había una jeringa la punta tenía sangre de aome

-ayuda..-susurro pesadamente

mire con furia con que solo digiera ayuda entendí todo me arroje sobre el pero un campo me impulsó lejos los ojos de aome se cerraron

-jajaja al fin serás mía-digo con lujuria no serviría de nada arrojarme sobre el cuando su mano estaba por meterse bajo su falda la saco rápidamente humo salia de esta después fue arrojado hacia afuera por una energía pura demasiada incluso para mi tuve que alejarme de ella.

El cuerpo de aome brillaba una luz muy intensa forzadamente cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí el cuerpo de aome ya no estaba

-do..donde esta?-

-ese maldito-bramo furico recién levantándose del suelo maldito? A que se refería y porque aome había desaparecido sin pensarlo dos veces sujete a naraku del cuello de la ropa y lo levante naraku me miraba burlón mientras que sentí como el demonio rujia queriendo salir y destazarlo ahí mismo de solo respirar cerca podía oler el asqueroso olor de su excitación y la dulce esencia de aome en sus asquerosos labios levante mi mano y las garras crecieron

Pov narradora...

Una tétrica sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de inuyasha mientras pensaba de que manera sufriría mas el bastardo por haberse atrevido a tocar a su perrita trono sus garras listo cuando la idea de arrancarle el asqueroso corazón(irónico si lo pensamos)y aplastarlo con sus manos curso por su mente y decidió que eso seria perfecto no podía arriesgarse a dejar demasiada sangre. Como cuchillas las garras bajaron rasgando el aire causando un imperceptible sonido para un humano pero el lo escuchaba perfectamente.

Antes de que las garras llegaran a su objetivo una mano detuvo la suya el lugar se lleno de plumas blancas y negras que antes de llegar al piso desaparecían naraku ya no estaba se encontraba a unos metros detrás de un sujeto de piel blanca que bestia completamente de negro(una camisa negra con los primeros botones desbrochados y unos pantalón vaqueros sueltos rasgados y no tenia nada en los pies)y dos alas emplumadas combinaban con sus ropas tenia el pelo de color rojo sangre corto y alborotado y dos ojos color amarillo escalofriante

-tan cerca naraku y volviste a perder la oportunidad-dijo el extraño sujeto mostrando cuando hablaba dos colmillos

-no es mi culpa que éstos tres entrometidos ayan aparecido riku-dijo como defensa naraku

-sigues detrás de aome?-inuyasha al igual que sango y miroku se tensaron al reconocer la voz de ren..

Continuara...


	3. leyenda de nuestras vidas pasadas 1

Leyenda de nuestras vidas pasadas ..

Todo se sumió en un tenso silencio mientras la mirada de inuyasha se clavaba en ren

-cuanto tiempo inuyasha-

-dijiste inuyasha?-riku sonrió sombríamente mirando a inuyasha-naraku te presento al hombre que tiene el corazón de aome en tu lugar-repentinamente y para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes(inuyasha miroku y sango) los rojos ojos de naraku parecían tener llamas de odio y un brillo desquiciado se instaló en sus pupilas no había ninguna duda ese hombre estaba loco

-este maldito!-naraku arranco un dije de su cuello una luz brillo y se transformó en una espada con el mango negro y el dibujo de una araña negra estaba en el filo

Sin esperar a nada inuyasha abrió el corazón dorado que tenia en una cadenita dorada( es el que le regalo aome en la segunda película) y colmillo apareció naraku había llegado a ver la foto de aome dentro de collar lo que solo logro hacer que se enfureciera mas, sango se saco uno de los aretes que traía y se transformó en su boomerang y miroku uno de sus aretes transformándolo en una espada

-no pelearan aqui dentro-sentenciaron ren y riku al tiempo que las armas desaparecían

-claro que voy a pelear ese maldito como se atreve a intentar violar a aome-

-te destrozare como te atreves a interponerte entre aome y yo-

-entre aome y tu? Jajaj por favor su corazón me pertenece al igual que su alma ella me amo y me sigue amando una escoria como tu no tiene oportunidad-

-maldito-

-naraku!-una de las amigas de aome apareció corriendo y miro a todos con reproche-que creen que hacen ya esta todos en el salón tenemos clase de historia-

-humn si-

En el aula...

Todos entraron naraku fue a sentarse atrás como siempre mientras que el corazón de inuyasha empezó a latir desbocado al ver a aome sentada en una banca sola con la silla a su lado vacía

-bien inuyasha tu lugar esta ocupado solo quedan 3 lugares junto a Yuka Eric o aome bien niñas quien qu..-

-yo-Yuka y Eric se pararon al mismo tiempo mientras, aome dio un respingo al quedar entre el fuego de las miradas de Yuka y Eric dirigidas a la otra inuyasha miro fijamente a aome cuando esta enfoco sus azules ojos en el

-ayuda-solo lo susurro moviendo sus labios para que entendiera ella soltó un suspiro y sonriendo ampliamente se paro

-Yuka Eric les molestaría si se sienta conmigo?-

Ambas miraron a aome que les guiñó un ojo

-bien-ante la sorpresa de accedieron sin mas comenzó a caminar asía el banco mientras escuchaba algunos insultos se sentó detrás de ellos estaban sentados miroku y sango

-bien alumnos hoy les leeré dos leyendas muy popular la primera será la del ángel de luz-inuyasha se tenso era la leyenda de su supuesta vida pasada junto a aome como había dicho ren-y la segunda es la de los cazadores de fragmentos del sengoku-

Pov inu..

Por favor encerio ambas acaso kami me...si los kamis me odian lo había olvidado bueno quizás expliquen un poco mejor la del ángel de luz

Pov narradora...

-bien la primera será la del ángel ahí dos la primera es una escritura de un aldeano que vio los últimos momentos del ángel y su amado "quien iba a saber que aquel,dia caminando iba a ver la caída de un hermoso ángel y un demonio a manos de otro demonio camine como lo hacia siempre en busca de agua en un claro escuche un ronco gemido de dolor me acerque y ahí vi un hombre que sangraba profusamente su cabello se notaba plateado y sus ojos eran dorados traía una armadura de color negro que estaba rota en el medio de su comisura bajaba un grueso hilo de sangre, lo escuchaba murmurar un nombre que no llegaba a entender algo callo al piso levantando mucho polvo una mujer muy hermosa su cabello era largo y de un color negro con reflejos azules parecía la noche sin estrellas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul puro y claro sus rasgos eran delicados pero tierra y sangre ensuciaban su blanca piel un demonios de cabellos negro y ojos tan rojo como la sangre miro con desprecio al hombre tendido en el piso levanto su espada dispuesto a cortar lo que estuviera bajo su filo, la espada bajo la mujer se puso protectoramente sobre el cuerpo la sangre salpico todo el prado mire sorprendido la sangre no era de la mujer el hombre en el piso, había dos

-que..-pero antes de que la mujer pudiera ver al hombre detrás de ella el del piso se sentó tomando su cabeza para que no mire

-no quiero que mires esto-la espada corto el aire hasta llegar al cuello del hombre decapitándolo la figura que sujetaba a la mujer comenzó a desaparecer con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y al fin desapareció

-es..es..-la mujer parecía en shock no podía articular palabra coherente pero su mirada demostraba furia rápidamente se volteo dándole con una espada blanca haciendo retroceder al otro hombre estocada tras estocada la mujer lastimaba al demonio hasta que callo con una rodilla en el piso y la otra flexionada la espada se clavo en el piso mientras ella jadeaba con la cabeza agachada

-el odio esta ganando deja que te corrompa-dos alas blancas se expandieron a sus espaldas eran blancas, emplumadas y muy hermosas con dificultad se paro

-no primero te matare-y otra vez comenzó el intercambio de golpes hasta que al fin la espada se hundió en el estomago del demonio que callo inerte al piso la mujer callo arrodillada tapando su ojos izquierdo con su mano

-señora!-otro ángel apareció volando y callo frente a ella su cabello era como el de la mujer pero sus ojos eran de color plateado intento acercarse pero se detuvo cuando la mujer saco la mano de su ojo izquierdo el color había cambiado era amarillo y comenzaba a rodearse de negro sus alas comenzaron a escurrir un liquido negro las plumas cayeron y las alas brillaron cuando la luz se fue las alas ya no eran emplumadas eran como las de un murciélago negras

-ren mátame-abrí mis ojos el sujeto retrocedió horrorizado mientras negaba con la cabeza bajo la muchacha se abrió una grieta enorme de la que salia fuego-ren por...favor no soportare mas si termino de corromperme las puertas del infierno se abrirán por favor-

-no puedo mi señora no puedo lastimarle-

-hermano por favor se que debe ser difícil pero sabes lo que pasara si no lo haces-

-no...puedo..-

-entonces no mires-el sujete se giro mientras la mujer levantaba una daga plateada y la clavaba en su pecho la sangre comenzó a caer de su boca mientras caía hacia atrás antes de caer ren la atrapó

-prometo que los ayudaré hermana a que se vuelva a encontrar yo..lo prometo-

Después de eso todo desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido confuso camine hacia mi cabaña ahora en mi lecho de muerte escribo estas memorias y lo ultimo que digo es que ellos se volvieron a encontrar los vi caminando el era un hanyou de vestimentas rojas y ella una miko de vestimentas extrañas y verdes"bien este es el primer re..- un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de la profesora ya que todas las alumnas lloraban menos una que dormía en el hombro de taishon

Pov inu...

Estaba en shock eso...nos había pasado asi que me había sacrificado yo eso reconfortaba un poco mi alma y saber que ese anciano nos vio tiempo después a mi y a aome en nuestro viaje. Ahora tenia la cabeza de aome en mi hombro mientras dormía la profesora la miro con un tic nervioso asi que decidí despertarla

-oye aome la profesora te esta mirando-con lentitud abrió sus ojos mirando todo confusa cuando nuestras miradas chocaron sus mejillas tomaron un intenso tono rojo y con lentitud se alejo

-lo siento-

-no hay problema preciosa-se veía tan linda por kami

-higurashi acaso has prestado atención?-

-claro sensei-

-estabas dormida-

-esa historia en una de las principales en mi templo me la se de memoria ademas de que a mi padre le gustaba contarmela-

-bien ahora el receso para comer cuando vuelvan contaremos la historia del hanyou y la miko del futuro-todos salieron disparados las amigas de aome se acercaron

-oigan podemos comer con ustedes?-hablaron las tres al mismo tiempo

-claro que pueden bellas jovencitas-

-miroku!-sango hablo en tono amenazante

-si cariño?-

Plafff

-pufff idiota-

-aome nos acompañas?-

-humm si ahora voy adelántense vale-antes de que se fuera tome su muñeca y la mire a los ojos

-no deberías estar sola-me sonrió y sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho

-tranquilo no me pasara nada-

Bajo el árbol...

Pov narradora..

Todos estaban en una ronda inuyasha estaba apoyado contra el árbol con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas mientras que al lado estaba sango después Yuka, Eric, ayumi y al fin miroku

-estas en mi lugar-la melodiosa voz de aome llamo la atención de todos inuyasha sonrió arrogante

-llegue yo primero-aome frunció el seño tiernamente mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y miraba desafiante a inuyasha

-no vas a correrte?-

-nop-

-bien-se puso en el medio de la fila y gateo hasta estar frente a inuyasha que la miraba divertido y para sorpresa de todos se sentó en medio de sus piernas apoyándose contra su pecho

-cómoda bonita?-pregunto con una sonrisa inuyasha al igual que los demás

-claro que si bonito-y comenzaron a comer después seguía el postre inuyasha saco un flan de chocolate y las babas de aome tocaban el piso

-quieres?-

-si-

-cómprate-dijo maliciosamente

-oye no seas egoísta y compárteme-

-no es mío-aome trato de sacárselo pero inuyasha levanto su brazo de modo que aome no llegaba, esta se arrodilló y se estiró, la cabeza de inuyasha quedo entre sus pechos el timbre sonó pero ellos parecían no notarlo

-aome nos vamos al salón cuando le robes el flan a inuyasha ve-

-sip-mientras inuyasha les hacia señas desesperadas a miroku y sango para que se vallan hasta que todo quedo en silencio no había nadie de pronto aome estaba contra el piso con los ojos muy abiertos su cabello se había alborotado dejando algunos cabellos sobre su rostro sus mejillas estaban encendidas

-te amo..-susurro inuyasha

-que pero si acabamos de conocernos no puedes decirme te amo-aome estaba sonrojada mientras sus labios temblaban

Pov kag

-te amo..-susurro inuyasha nose porque pero mi corazón se sintió feliz y comenzó a latir desbocado

-que pero si acabamos de conocernos no puedes decirme te amo- estaba sonrojada lo sabia mi cara ardía mis labios temblaban mientras el se acercaba

-inuyasha apu..-la sangre dejo el cuerpo de miroku al ver la posición y el momento en que nos encontró me salí rápido y corrí asia el salón quería besarlo pero algo en mi estomago se retorcía de dolor al igual que mi pecho

Flash...

Quede al descubierto mientras sus ojos me miraban con lastima comencé a correr con la imagen de kikio sonriendo arrogante. Sus ojos brillaban con dolor y arrepentimiento como pudo hacerme eso el me estaba llamando la marca en mi cuello me lo decía palpitaba y podía escuchar su voz gritando con dolor

-perdóname No te quiero perder-

Duele siempre soy la que sobra a la que lastiman maldigo el dia en que te conocí in..

Fin flash..

Que demonios había sido eso me sentía mal me dolía el pecho y sentía que mi cuello palpitaba que demonios me pasaba

Flash...

La espada apunto a su cuello mientras lo miraba mas fijamente tenia el cabello plateado y con los dos cuernos negros apuntando hacia afuera(estaban arriba de las orejas humanas un poquito mas atrás) sus ojos eran azules bordeados de rojo pero el rojo comenzó a irse dejando el blanco y el azul comenzó a volverse dorado me perdí en ese mar de oro solo unos instantes antes de que sus cuernos me devolvieran a la realidad el era un demonio de poder negro yo era un ángel de poder blanco debía exterminarlo pero mis brazos se negaban a seguir la orden desenfundo su espada y la choco contra la mía comenzamos estocada tras estocada hasta que iso un corte en mi brazo

-maldito!-

-eres demasiado inocente para este mundo...demasiado hermosa-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mezclado con un suspiro lo mire intensamente y se...sonrojo?

Fin flash...

Que era esto maldita sea escuche la voz de miroku e inuyasha y decidí entrar.

Continuara...


	4. leyenda de nuestras vidas pasadas 2

Inuyasha estaba furioso ese idiota de miroku lo había interrumpido estuvo tan cerca de besar a aome una luz brillo en el pecho de inuyasha y el demonio salio mirando burlón a inuyasha

-jajaja idiota no puedes hacer nada bien-inuyasha frunció el ceño mirando al demonio quien sonrió mas ampliamente ambos giraron a mirar con enojo a miroku que paso saliva audiblemente

-lindo descubrimiento-la voz de naraku resonó con malicia

-naraku..-gruñeron ambos inuyasha

-veamos quien llega primero y se sienta, junto a aome-dijo naraku comenzando a correr seguido por inuyasha

En la puerta del aula...

Ambos jóvenes estaban con los ojos en blanco y estáticos con un aura negra rodeándolos mirando asía el banco en el que estaba aome sentada con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de un chico que la miraba dulcemente su nombre era saske cabello negro y ojos color marrón claro

-tienes sueño?-pregunto saske

-me siento cansada-le respondió aome

-bien alumnos siéntense retomaremos la clase-inuyasha fue a sentarse solo ya que aome se había cambiado

-quien mierda es ese sujeto-pregunto mirando a sango esta solo subió los hombros en señal de desinterés

-bien ahora empezaremos con la historia del hanyou y la miko futurista este es el relato de una antigua sacerdotisa" esta es la historia del hanyou inuyasha y la miko aome..-todos miraron a aome y a inuyasha-aome había caído por un pozo en su templo llegando a nuestro tiempo la perla de shikon capas de transformar a cualquier demonio en un gran h poderoso youkai permanecía sellada dentro de ella al ser liberada su poder izo reaccionar al hanyou inuyasha que permanecía sellado en el árbol sagrado por mi hermana y su antiguo amor la sacerdotisa kikio.

Inuyasha y aome se llevaban muy mal ambos eran unos testarudos y orgullosos Pero aome era una niña dulce que se preocupaba por todos mientras que inuyasha era un idiota insensible insoportable mal educado egoísta arrogante y celoso sin remedio en un percance aome fragmento la perla en un millón de fragmentos y por eso comenzaron su viaje a medida el tiempo pasaban ellos se iban enamorando pero mi hermana volvió a la, vida causando mucho caos en la pequeña mente de inuyasha pero a pesar de eso ellos superaron los problemas y se emparejaron sin embargo la envidia siempre se interpuso el mismo demonio que la había tendido una trampa a inuyasha y kikio, ese mismo demonio se enamoró de aome tramando un plan con kikio logro que inuyasha se acostara con ella rompiendo la marca de apareamiento mientras aome estaba confundida naraku ataco inuyasha al creer que aome ya no lo amaba se descuido naraku le arrebató su espada mientras inuyasha caía arrodillado y herido naraku estaba dispuesto a dar el ultimo golpe pero aome se interpuso recibiendo una fuerte estocada en su abdomen inuyasha desesperado rogó porque no lo dejase pero una flecha se dirigió a su cuello dando fin a la vida de la pequeña aome el demonio interior de inuyasha salio furioso destruyó a naraku y kikio pero no se detuvo se arrojo sobre el hanyou golpeándolo sin piedad hasta que..kyaa-la profesora soltó el papel que se prendió fuego

-secsuna-las palabras salieron con lentitud de la boca de aome todo se torno gris mientras dejaba de moverse todos menos aome sango inuyasha y miroku

-que demonios paso?-

-como mierda pueden moverse?-dijo sorprendida aome

-que hiciste?-pregunto sorprendido inuyasha

-que demonios son ustedes porque el hechizo del tiempo no les iso nada..-aome abrió los ojos-no son de este tiempo!-grito acusadoramente apuntándolos con el dedo

-khe cállate tonta-

-a quien le dices tonta déjame ver tu verdadera forma-

-no tengo porque obedecer -

-eres un..-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar un golpe en su mentón la arrojo fuera del edificio rompiendo los ventanales lo único que inuyasha logro ver fueron unos largo cabellos negros que se mecieron luego del golpe y la mano de aome extendida en su dirección corrió saltando por la ventana cayendo detrás de ella pero había cambiado su ropa era diferente ( . )

Sin las medias en su espalda dos blancas alas sus ojos eran tan celestes y puros como el cielo y su cabello era negro las alas se expandieron creando una gran ráfaga de viento inuyasha al igual que miroku y sango se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos por el fuerte viento se escucho el sonido del metal al tocar el piso cuando abrieron los ojos aome traía dos látigos uno en cada mano con las puntas revestidas en plata formando una peligrosa cuchilla

-ya se que estas ay kikio sal-los bellos de inuyasha se erizaron al ver como la misteriosa figura se detenía justo frente a aome sus cabellos al igual que los de aome bailaron con la suave brisa a sus espaldas había dos alas negra como las de los murciélagos su ropa consistía en un corsé negro con hilos rojos que lo sujetaban y una falda tableada negra de cuero iba descalza pesadamente dejo caer una bola de metal con picos que se sujetaba con una cadena comenzó a mecer la bola mientras aome sujetaba con fuerza los látigos y así comenzaron aome esquivaba con maestría los golpes que kikio intentaba darle al igual que kikio lo hacia con ella aome dio un salto sobre kikio los látigos se juntaron y se formo una espada desde arriba dio una estocada que dio en el hombro de kikio quien gruño con fastidio

-me lo quitaste todo!-bramo furiosa

-maldita loca de que demonios hablas!-aome siguió atacando una barrida y kikio estaba bajo el filo de su espada con terror aome vio como kikio apuntaba con un tubo de plata con detalles en negro una de las puntas de sus alas al cuello de...

-INUYASHA!-el proyectil se dirigió al cuello de inuyasha dando perfectamente en su yugular al instante esta tomo un color negro sus ojos perdieron el brillo mientras caía inerte al piso

-inu..yasha-dijo aun en shock sango en un descuido de aome kikio subió sobre ella sentándose en su abdomen y comenzó a golpearla

-sabrás lo que se siente perderlo todo TODO!-golpe tras golpe la sangre salia de aome pero ella parecía no importarle estaba mas concentrada en los ojos sin vida de inuyasha que parecían mirarla

Flash...

-te amo-susurro inuyasha acercándose a su rostro

Fin flash...

Las lagrimas bajaron por el rostro de aome sin embargo las lagrimas que eran tan puras como el agua comenzaron a volverse de un negro mientras resbalaban por la mejilla de aome su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza mientras comenzaban a verse colmillos filosos sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un color rojo mientras se bordeaban de negro sus uñas comenzaban a volverse negras sobre su cabeza salieron dos cuernos que apuntaban asia adelante estaban a los costados de su cabeza sus alas comenzaron a escurrió un liquido negro viscoso hasta que estas se tornaron como las de un murciélago pero no eran negras sino de un rojo sangre.

El puño de kikio se dirigió para dar otro golpe pero fue sujetado por la mano de aome sus ojos demostraban el odio que sentía mientras la sonrisa sádica y de lado que tenia daba a entender que nada bueno saldría de todo eso de un solo tirón el brazo de kikio fue arrancado mas no sangro

-tranquila solo necesitas un poco de agua-dijo con burla aome un golpe logro arrojarla contra una de las paredes del colegio la cual se agrieto igual que el rostro de kikio

-kagome?-la nombrada levanto el rostro encontrándose a dos personas una era ren que la miraba con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad.

El otro era riku quien no creía lo que veía kikio se despego del muro y trato de darle un patada a aome pero esta tomo su pie y cruelmente apretó el tobillo de kikio sonó mientras aome soltaba una malvada carcajada se relamió los labios con sadismo mientras de sus garras comenzaba a escurrir un liquido púrpura

El liquido púrpura era un veneno que todos los alas negras tenían sumamente peligroso para otros y ellos mismo si era consumido la gotas púrpuras caían al piso secando instantáneamente la hierba las garras de aome quedaron sobre su boca saco su lengua y las gotas cayeron sobre esta mientras no separaba su vista de kikio cuando tubo una buena cantidad en su boca camino lentamente asía inuyasha mientras su ropa iba cambiando La parte de arriba se volvió un vestido corto negro y rojo dejando a la vista una buena porción de los pechos la falda era amplia y las mangas eran anchas tenia un obi que remarcaba la pequeña cintura y sus labios habían tomado un tono carmín en su pie derecho dibujos negros comenzaron a formar arrodillándose sobre la cabeza de inuyasha acomodo su rostro quedando enfrentados pero ella estaba al revés

-no se quien eres ni porque siento que debo protegerte pero no puedo dejarte morir-abrió la boca de inuyasha y derramó el veneno en su boca mientras arrancaba el proyectil del cuello del peli plata quien gimió de dolor-en cuanto a ti..-aome se giro mirando a kikio quien retrocedió una grieta comenzó a formarse desde los pies de aome hasta kikio quien soltó una carcajada desquiciada

-este juego aun no acaba-kikio callo en la grieta que comenzaba a escupir fuego eso fue lo ultimo que inuyasha vio antes de que sus ojos se cerraran pesadamente

Dos horas después...

Inuyasha despertó en la enfermería sus ojos analizaron rápido el lugar y encontraron a una peli negra sentada en una de las ventanas mirando hacia afuera la brisa soplo y su cabello bailo rítmicamente

-kagome..-susurro inuyasha la aludida lo miro y sonrió levemente antes de que su sonrisa se borrara y lo mirada con seriedad

-dime quien eres?-dijo kagome

-inuyasha no taishon-dijo con gracia pero la mirada de kagome le dio a entender que no estaba jugando de un pequeño salto bajo de la ventana y comenzó a caminar hacia el

-porque tengo estos sentimientos hacia ti...-su mano apretó su pecho-son tan contradictorios te quiero pero mi instinto me dice que me estas ocultando algo y que no puedo confiar en ti siempre escuche mi instinto pero...-miro a inuyasha con pesar-porque me resulta tan difícil contigo...-levanto su rostro mientras algunas lagrimas bajaban perdiéndose en su cabellera-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi inuyasha-sentencio y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-espera kagome-grito inuyasha pero ya era tarde ella había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella sus garras rasgaron la piel de su mano

-tu estas muy equivocado-dijo una voz masculina se giro a ver quien era encontrándose con riku-crees que ella es la misma a quien kikio mato años atrás?-inuyasha abrió sus ojos-estas equivocado debes aceptarlo..-el pecho de inuyasha dolió-deja de engañarte a ti mismo tu, ellos son los mismo pero ella no, acéptalo de una vez...-otra dolorosa palpitación-LA KAGOME QUE ALGUNA VEZ AMASTE ESTA MUERTA-grito riku antes de desaparecer en las sombras del piso

-ella no...es mi kagome...?-susurro inuyasha mientras sus ojos se escondían detrás de su flequillo, del otro lado de la puerta kagome estaba apoyada contra la puerta mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos y sus manos estaban a los costados de su cuerpo apretándose con fuerza al igual que sus dientes(estilo anime cuando se notan los colmillos) y las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-no yo no soy esa kagome-susurro kagome y comenzó a correr chocando contra miroku y sango en el camino

-kagome que sucede?-pregunto sango preocupada

-nada..-y volvió a correr sango y miroku se apresuraron a ir a la enfermería al entrar se encontraron con un inuyasha parado en la ventana mirando como kagome se iba corriendo

-ella no es la kagome que nosotros conocimos hace 500 años-susurro inuyasha

Dos meses después...

Como si ellos jamás hubieran llegado kagome no les prestaba atención simplemente seguía con su vida normal aunque sus amigas notaban que ya no sonreía tan seguido y eso las preocupaba pero esperarían hasta que ella estuviera lista para decirles.

Mientras inuyasha se notaba deprimido y frió ya casi no hablaba y últimamente parecía muy pensativo ese día kagome había salido de la clase a buscar algunas cosas que el profesor le pidió frente a ella se aproximaba inuyasha acompañado de sango y miroku sin siquiera rozarse ambos pasaron pero kagome se detuvo algo que inuyasha y los demás notaron se giraron a verla de reojo ella solo estaba parada

Pov kag...

Sin siquiera rozarnos pasamos uno por alado del otro pero una dolorosa palpitación en mi cien me obligo a detenerme esto era familiar la frialdad en sus ojos al pasar junto a mi era algo que ya había vivido

Flash..

Kagome se levanto esperándolo parada para poder hablar con el debía de ser duro cuando estuvo a su lado solo paso sin mirarla paso por su lado con un gesto frió dolía…Dolía mucho

Fin flash..

Pov narradora..

-cuanto me hiciste sufrir inuyasha antes de que muriera...-dijo kagome sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes y continuo su camino inuyasha callo arrodillado y dio un fuerte golpe al piso

-es algo que jamás podré imaginarme...pero aun no se como pudiste soportarlo-dijo con dolor inuyasha

Continuara...


	5. recuerdos de un ángel y un demonio 1

Todos salían del instituto las clases habían terminado en la calle se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos marrón claro era zarandeado por un hombre idéntico a él pero más anciano

-eres un idiota acaso no sirves para nada no se para que te tuvimos-

-yuki déjalo ya-una mujer de cabello renegrido y ojos claros trato de calmar a su marido pero fue inútil soltó a saske violentamente contra el piso y levanto su mano dispuesto a golpear a su mujer antes de que pudiera golpearla una mano sujeto la suya

-cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano a una mujer-dijo con desprecio inuyasha kagome llego corriendo y se arrodilló junto a saske

-saske te lastimaste? Estas bien?-pregunto alarmada kagome

-mira a la mujer que tienes inservible y aun así tu...tu eres un desgraciado -grito yuki con cólera

-que sucede con usted-acusó kagome con fastidio-es su hijo por dios santo no sabe aceptarlo cómo es?-

-un maricón!-grito con furia el rostro de kagome se contrajo con furia mientras se levantaba con lentitud inuyasha miro cada uno de sus movimientos embelesado

_es la tentación encarnada _ pensó con deseo

-un maricón eh?-la sonrisa de kagome alarmó a todos una barrida logro dejar al tipo en el sujeto-un "maricón" que ha aguantado constantes palizas-una patada en el estómago del hombre produjo un sonido hueco-un "maricón" que salió de toda la mierda de las drogas-otra patada-un "maricón" que defiende a su madre de su maldito padre abusivo-estaba por dar otra patada cuando fue sujetada por saske

-ya basta kag-dijo con cariño y contra su cuello

-sabes que puedo golpearlo hasta que pierda la conciencia y no me harían nada-dijo kagome

-aunque no quiera y más allá de lo que me allá echó sigue siendo mi padre-susurro aun contra su cuello sus brazos rodearon la cintura de kagome y está sujeto sus manos, a inuyasha no le agradaba nada que fuera ese muchacho quien pudiera tenerla así y no el

Pov kag...

Sentía tanta ira ese maldito era el culpable de los hematomas de saske sin embargo sin poder evitarlo mire a inuyasha quien miraba igual o más furioso a yuki.

En ese momento sentí como si una flecha atravesara mi corazón mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras sin poder evitarlo comencé a caer hacia atrás lo último que vi fueron los ojos de inuyasha antes de que todo se tornara negro

Una mujer se encontraba con una rodilla en el piso mientras la otra estaba flexionada delante de ella 5 tronos los dos de la izquierda eran ocupados por dos mujeres los otros dos de la derecha eran ocupados por dos hombres y el del medio era el más alto con tapizado rojo contaba con una cruz blanca en la parte superior detrás de los asientos grandes ventanales con dibujos de batallas brillaban por la luz que ingresaban el salón era completamente blanco una gran puerta dorada era la salida y grandes columnas blancas con las extremidades revestidas con oro creaban un camino al frente de los ancianos sobre la cabeza de todos una elegante araña de oro y cristal terminaba de decorar el lugar

-eh entendido-dijo con suavidad una mujer sus cabellos eran largos y de un color negro azulado sus ojos eran tan celestes como el cielo y su piel era blanca, se levantó y después de una corta reverencia salió del enorme salón por las pesadas puertas de oro.

Fuera una muchacha con cabellos color oro y ojos color plata la esperaba

-Akari-sama sus armas están listas-

(nota* Akari significa claridad luz iluminación)

-ami ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre-dijo haciendo un puchero la oji celeste

(nota * ami significa amiga)

-Akari-sama sabe que no lo tengo permitido-susurro la muchacha que bestia un kimono blanco hasta los tobillos mientras que "Akari" bestia un kimono color marrón perlado

(link . /-ynBfJB_ )

-puedes decirme por mi nombre una sola vez?-pregunto haciendo un puchero la jovencita de dorados cabellos se sonrojo intensamente

-ka…kagome-sama-dijo sumamente roja y dejando las armas salió corriendo aun roja

-que pequeña tan encantadora-se dijo a si misma kagome comenzó a caminar por el palacio completamente blanco los pisos eran cubiertos por una espesa neblina extrañamente blanca por donde pasaba los demás ángeles bajaban sus cabezas en señal de respeto o admiración era una de las arcángeles mas fuertes del cielo había matado a una gran cantidad de alas negras y espíritus malvados

-Akari-sama...-

-vamos tu también soy tu hermana por todos los cielo ren-dijo con fastidio la oji azul

-debo llamarte así Akari-sama ya deja de refunfuñar quieres te toca reconocimiento vamos que hay un horario-

-estupido ren...-murmuró

-dijiste algo hermana?-pregunto ren

-si que te amo-dijo nerviosa y dejo salir sus alas sin pensarlo se asomo a una de las ventanas y salto

-cuando vuelvas hablaremos!-grito ren sonriente

Horas después..

Nada no había encontrado nada y estaba lista para volver a la torre de nubes cuando encontró a un demonio de poder negro.

La espada apunto a su cuello mientras lo miraba mas fijamente tenia el cabello plateado y con los dos cuernos negros apuntando hacia afuera(estaban arriba de las orejas humanas un poquito mas atrás) sus ojos eran azules bordeados de rojo pero el rojo comenzó a irse dejando el blanco y el azul comenzó a volverse dorado me perdí en ese mar de oro solo unos instantes antes de que sus cuernos me devolvieran a la realidad el era un demonio de poder negro yo era un ángel de poder blanco debía exterminarlo pero mis brazos se negaban a seguir la orden desenfundo su espada y la choco contra la mía comenzamos estocada tras estocada hasta que hizo un corte en mi brazo

-maldito!-

-eres demasiado inocente para este mundo...demasiado hermosa-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mezclado con un suspiro lo mire intensamente y se...sonrojo? no podía ser un alas negras sonrojado tomo mi muñeca y me arrojo hacia adelante choque contra su pecho-no bajes la guardia ángel no querrás que te asesinen-la daga que desenfunde iba directo a su pecho pero su mano la detuvo atravesándola de lado a lado la daga quedo manchada de sangre

-suéltame!-exclamé sentí la sangre manchar mi brazo y una puntada de culpa me inundó

-porque lo has echo yo no hice nada solo estaba descansando-me soltó y desapareció en una nube de espesa niebla negra

Herida llena de sangre caminaba por el bosque la luna había desaparecido dejando la noche mas oscura que de costumbre nos habían tomado por sorpresa en la aldea humana donde habíamos ido a ayudar mas de 10 alas negras contra 3 Ángeles solo yo sobreviví de suerte mis piernas temblaron por la perdida de sangre caía arrodillada mientras respiraba pausadamente poco a poco iba cayendo en la inconciencia lo ultimo que vi fueron dos alas negras y dos ojos dorados.

Desperté en una cabaña cálida las tenues luces de una fogata era lo único que alumbraba el lugar me di cuenta de que estaba completamente vendada humanos? No recuerdo perfectamente las dos alas negras y los ojos dorados mire hacia todos lados y fue cuando lo vi estaba dormido junto a la puerta la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro era hermoso su piel acanelada sus rastros masculinos y filosos tenia un leve olor a bosque y tierra mojada era delicioso sus ojos se abrieron y se enfocaron en mi un escalofrío me recorrió por completo al ver ese mar de oro el sonrió con arrogancia corrí mi rostro lo sentía caliente seguramente me sonroje

-tranquila bonita no te are daño-

-porque me ayudaste?-

-seria una lastima que ese hermoso cuerpo se desperdiciara-

-aassh cállate tonto-

-valla lindo angelito-dijo mientras se reía-dime tu nombre-me miro con una extraña intensidad

-Akari y el tuyo?-me sentía extraña entablando una conversación con un alas negras, pero no me parecía tan malo

-ryu...-

(nota* significa dragón)

Un extraño sentimiento surgió en mi pecho

-dime tu nombre real-le dije el me miro y sonrió

-porque? si tu no me has dicho el tuyo-

-kagome..-susurre

-inuyasha...-dijo el de la misma manera todo se sumió en un silencio mientras nuestras miradas no se despegaban

-ya déjame maldito acosador!-grite exasperada cuando de nuevo sujeto mis alas

-es que son extrañas- dijo inuyasha

-extraña la mas grande de tu casa!-

-oye deja a mi abuela-

-ryu-sama!-escuche el grito masculino cuando me vi atrapada entre los brazos de inuyasha un escalofríos me recorrió

-guarda silencio preciosa no quiero matar a mi amigo por protegerte-susurro contra mi oído solo me calle baje mi aura y me aferre al cuerpo de inuyasha

-ken que sucede?-pregunto lentamente inuyasha

-hemos acabado con un grupo de Ángeles del norte solo era para decirte y mira regálaselo a alguna mujer- escuche el aleteo de las alas la furia inundó mis venas y cuando vi el objeto que el sujeto había arrojado sentí que algo me quemaba desde dentro era un collar plateado con un corazón del mismo color que gravado con negro tenia las dos iniciales "s y k" aleje a inuyasha de mi mientras sentía que el fuego crecía y el aura de las ancianos acercarse

-ryu vete!-grite mi pecho ardía

-kagome que...-sus palabras se cortaron mientras me miraba fijamente mire mis alas que escurrían un liquido negro

-vete los…Ancianos están cerca te mataran-

Lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue la cara de terror de todos los ancianos mientras dejaban salir cadenas plateadas y me sujetaban lo ultimo que llegué a hacer fue tomar el collar que le había regalado a mi mejor amiga suki (verdadero nombre sango)

Estaba sentada en el borde de un arroyo a la luz de la luna mientras trataba de procesar la información

"tu posees un poder blanco increíble pero a la vez tu posees en enorme poder negro si pierdes el control podrías abrir las puertas del infierno causando que los muertos vuelvan a este mundo"

Como pudieron ocultármelo tanto tiempo me sentía frustrada y enojada el collar aun descansaba en mi cuello habían pasado meses desde que todo ocurrió y no había vuelto a ver a inuyasha ya que no me permitían salir sentía un extraño vacío en mi pecho escuche movimiento detrás en los árboles desenfunde mi nueva espada que servía para sellar el poder negro y me voltee

-kagome!-mi espada callo al tiempo que los brazos de inuyasha me rodeaban su cabeza se escondió en mi cuello y sentí su respiración en mi cuello

-ry..u-solté en susurro impresionada

-baka donde estabas? Porque no me llamaste mas?- (se llamaban cuando incrementaban sus auras sabían identificarlas)

-es que yo...los ancianos...mi familia...-balbuceaba sin poder creer que inuyasha estuviese abrazándome

-deja de balbucear...-susurro contra mi cuello

-es por él que siempre te vas!-temblé esa era la voz de mi hermano

-ren! Que haces aquí?-inuyasha no me soltaba sentía el aura de mi hermano crecer igual que la de inuyasha

-suéltala asqueroso alas negras-

-espera ren!-fui empuja con cuidado hacia un costado mientras veía como ambos muchachos se preparaba para pelear-esperen no tiene porque pelear!-grite desesperada

-claro que tengo porque pelear eres mi hermana no dejare que te juntes con esta cosa-

-ryu por favor...-dije suplicante

-debo hacerlo yo te amo y no dejare que te alejen de mi-mi corazón latió con velocidad el acababa de decir que me amaba...

Continuara...


	6. recuerdos de un ángel y un demonio 2

-que la amas no me hagas reír tu no puedes amar a nadie-

-tambien lo creí hasta que la conocí -empuñó su espada mirando desafiante a mi hermano mientras yo no podía creer lo que acababa de decir el me ama...-y estoy dispuesto a morir para que no la alejen de mi-sentí como si cadenas me sujetaran y ellos comenzaron a pelear al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban heridos cuando sentí una respiración en mi oído

-no te le acerques goshinki!-los ojos de inuyasha comenzaron deformarse mientras sentí que mis manos eran sujetadas con rudeza por cadenas las cuales ahora veía eran negras y me rodeaban su mano sujeto mi pecho derecho

-suaves..-susurro en mi oído asco fue lo único que sentí

-vas a abusar de otro ángel?-

-otro?...-susurre cuando una imagen vino a mi cabeza

*- suéltame -

-Claro que no bombón-sango forcejeaba con fuerza pero ese sujeto la sometió*

Mi cuerpo comenzó a arder con un fuego arrasador sabia lo que significaba y poco me importaba mis dientes cosquillearon mientras sentí como los colmillos comenzaba a rasgar mi piel

Narradora...

Los cabello de Akari se elevaban mientras sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo sus alas se extendieron mientras las plumas caían al piso dos grandes alas de murciélagos se doblaban en la espalda de Akari sus manos adquirieron garras que comenzaron a tornarse negras mientras dos negros cuernos salían en su cabeza los cuales apuntaban asía arriba todos retrocedieron impresionados todos menos ryu un simple movimiento de los brazos de Akari y las cadenas se vieron destruidas con lentitud Akari se paro al girarse levanto su vista mientras deja a ver una sardónica sonrisa y sus ojos amarillo que comenzaban a ahogarse en una profunda oscuridad trono sus dedos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia goshinki que retrocedió a su lado el otro demonio tenia el cabello largo y negro acompañado de dos orbes rojas Akari paso por su lado sin siquiera rozarlo su presa no era el sino goshinki 8 luces rodearon a ambos Ángeles (Akari y goshinki)

-como demonios paso esto!-grito uno de los ancestrales ancianos dejaron salir las cadenas plateadas pero en un simple ademán de sus manos todas rebotaron alejándose del cuerpo de Akari

-no molesten!-grito mientras un campo negro obligaba a que los ancianos diesen contra los árboles quedando inmóviles por cadenas negras Akari levanto la mano y con un dedo apunto a la frente de goshinki donde comenzó a despedir humo se estaba quemando Akari sonreía divertida junto sus manos frente a ellas con los nudillos juntos y sus garras hacia afuera y las abrió cuatro surcos se abrieron en el rostro se goshinki quien grito agónicamente Akari solo soltó una carcajada desquiciada y divertida

-duele verdad?-pregunto cínica Akari hizo aparecer una espada completamente negra solo con el filo rojo ( solamente el borde con el que atacan) salto sobre goshinki y con tanta facilidad como un cuchillo caliente corta la mantequilla la espada de Akari corto el cuerpo completo de goshinki por la mitad los dos pedazos cayeron al piso mientras Akari sonreía de lado dejando ver su colmillo.

Los ancianos y ren estaban espantados por la brutalidad mientras ryu y el otro alas negra estaban asombrados por el nivel de crueldad pero aun no terminaba dos cadenas tomaron a goshinki (bueno las dos mitades xD) mientras una grieta que escupía sangre y fuego

-espero que disfrutes las profundidades del infierno porque es allí a dónde vas-sonriente Akari movió sus manos y las cadenas arrojaron a goshinki dentro de la grieta-y ustedes ancianos…-dijo con voz cargada de maldad cuando fue sujetada con fuerza por ryu

-tranquilízate Akari ya murió vengaste a tu amiga solo tranquilízate nadie más tiene la culpa aquí-dijo suavemente

-r…yu- Akari callo de rodillas

-ya estas más tranquila?-su semblante tranquilo se desvaneció al ver la atenta mirada que el oji rojo mantenía sobre Akari y la seriedad de los ancianos

-porque no entras en las aldeas conmigo?-pregunte con tono de reproche

Asia ya un par de meses que había decidido que lo mejor era cuidar a los humanos en la tierra por lo que escondo mis alas, ryu había decidido viajar conmigo aunque siempre que entraba a una aldea el desaparecía dejándome sola

-será porque expulso una gran cantidad de energía maligna que incluso un niño podría notar?-dijo sarcástico y sin humor, me detuve y lo mire que demonios le sucedía hacía ya un par de días que estaba así parecía deprimido por algo y lo notaba ligeramente paranoico

-ryu que te sucede?-me acerque y como si mi cercanía le molestase se alejó-ryu…-me había dolido ese gesto de su parte mis ojos comenzaron a picar sentía las lágrimas acumularse-perdona si te incomode.-me voltee dispuesta a irme pero su mano sujeto mi cintura y me estrello con cuidado contra uno de los árboles sus ojos estaban delineados de rojo y con tinte azules

-Akari ya no lo soporto más te deseo, mía egoístamente mía no quiero que nadie más te toque ni te desee no quiero que pienses en nadie que no sea yo no dejare que nadie se te acerque te amo preciosa y te amare por la eternidad por eso déjame dejarte mi marca para que jamás puedan separarnos- gruño contra mi oreja y sentí mis piernas flaquear mientras mis pulso se aceleraba y comencé a sentir calor.

Pero no era el calor de cuando me transformaba si no un calor más placentero que se expandía lentamente por mi cuerpo, el soltó una carcajada y atrapo mi lóbulo en su boca el calor se volvió mayor casi sofocante de solo verlo a él con la ropa me acaloraba

-mi pequeño angelito ese calor tan placentero que recorre tu cuerpo se llama deseo…-su boca bajo besando mi cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajar los hombros de mi kimono más calor-y la única forma de quitarte ese sofocante calor es dejarme hacerte mía déjame apagar tu deseo preciosa-

…..

Ryu estaba sobre mí mientras entraba. Como habíamos llegado a esto? Realmente todo fue tan fluido que no recuerdo muy bien, un dolor agudo me invadió solté un quejido y algunas lágrimas ryu se acercó más y me abrazo por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro sus pies lo empujaron hacia arriba sentí todo su cuerpo sudoroso frotarse contra el mío en igual condiciones y me arquee

-solo relájate preciosa…-susurro en mi oído continuo con los suaves envistes hasta que ya no había más dolor un pequeño embiste más y sentí un placer tan irreal

-aahh-el pequeño gemido se escapó de mis labios sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de mi cintura mientras su rostro se enterraba más en mi hombro

-ya…no te duele?-pregunto en un tenso gruñido

-no…-

-segura?-volvió a preguntarme por simple instinto me aferre a sus hombros con los brazos y mis piernas se prendieron de sus caderas y cerré mis ojos lo escuche gruñir

-s…si-gruño una última vez lo sentí salir y entrar en una fuerte penetración grite de placer mientras me aferraba más a sus hombros sus penetraciones eran salvajes dignas de un animal y me gustaba sus manos dejaron mi cintura y sujetaron mis glúteos empujándome a mi hacia el mientras él se empujaba contra mi-aahhh ryu-su boca se apodero de la mía y su lengua invadió mi boca mientras sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes me miraban fijo a los míos se separó del beso y me embistió de nuevo me arquee y su boca tomo posesión de mi pecho pequeñas gotas cristalinas se formaron en mis ojos y se quedaron ahí era un placer agonizante el que sentía.

Su lengua jugueteaba con uno de mis pezones con un brazo rodeo mis caderas y continuo con los embistes me pregunte que aria con la mano libre

-oh por dios ryu-grite cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar mi botoncito de placer me estaba enloqueciendo

-solo un poco más estoy cerca preciosa-murmuro entre un gemido y mi pezón dio una última y potente embestidas y grite de placer al sentir que se derramaba en mí, algo explotar en mi vientre y recorrer todo mi cuerpo sus colmillos se clavaron en mi hombro.

El paraíso! Esto era el paraíso, el lugar allá arriba no se comparaba con el desbordante placer que me carcomía los huesos

-mía, solamente mía a fin-gruño ryu aun dentro y con mi carne entre sus dientes

-esto….se sintió tan bien ryu te amo-bese su frente y vi sus ojos mirarme con sorpresa me sonroje furiosamente jamás le había dicho te amo el sonrió contento cerrando sus ojos mostrándome sus perfectos dientes blancos y con un precioso sonrojo en sus mejillas

-es la primera vez que me dices que me amas pequeña estoy feliz-dijo para después voltearme y acostarme en su pecho- realmente feliz…-susurro acariciando mi cabello el cansancio me gane y mis ojos se cerraron me deje ir a los brazos de Morfeo

Maldición porque era tan fuerte ryu y yo estábamos gravemente heridos ese demonio que estaba cuando yo mate a goshinki se había obsesionado conmigo según dijo ryu y ahora lo quería matar a él, un golpe envió a ryu contra el piso

-ryu!-me distraje por una milésima de segundo cuando voltee vi el puño que me arrojo hacia el piso también cuando mire él estaba levantando su espada contra ryu sin pensarlo me puse sobre el protegiendo su cuerpo sentí la sangre caer al piso pero no tenía ningún dolor

-que…-pero antes de poder mirar detrás las manos de ryu me sujetaron obligándome a ver su rostro

-no quiero que mires esto-la sangre comenzó a bajar de su cuello con un pequeño corte mientras comenzaba a desaparecer las lágrimas se acumularon en sus dorados ojos y desapareció

-es…es…-está muerto fue lo único que mi mente formulo pero no fui capaz de decirlo.

Odio lo sentía inundar mis venas como lava caliente lo único que quería era sentir las tripas de ese sujeto en mis mano haciendo aparecer mi espada comencé a atacar sentí que mi pecho se incendiaba caí con una rodilla en el piso mientras jadeaba algo no estaba bien el "fuego" se sentía solo en mi pecho esta vez él no estaba para hacerme reaccionar

-el odio está ganando deja que te corrompa-como si fuera una orden mis alas se expandieron en mi espalda

-no primero te matare-lo haría no puedo dejar que el odio me gane antes de eso otra vez comencé a atacar con ferocidad hasta que la espada toco la carne el cuerpo del maldito cayó al piso inerte caí arrodillada y tape mi ojo izquierdo

-señora!-ren apareció frente a mí no había tiempo era peligroso que perdiese el control ren se acercó pero se detuvo cuando destape mi ojo sentía aquel extraño liquido negro correr por mis alas

-ren mátame- ren retrocedió horrorizado negando con la cabeza una grieta que escupía fuego se abrió debajo de mi-ren por…por favor no soportare más si termino de corromperme las puertas del infierno se abrirán por favor-

-no puedo mi señora no puedo lastimarle-

-hermano por favor sé que debe ser difícil pero sabes lo que pasara si no lo haces-no quería perdérselo pero no me quedaba opción

-no….puedo-

-entonces no mires-saque una daga y antes de que todo terminara mire el cuerpo de ryu en el piso

_nos volveremos a encontrar hare hasta la imposible aun si debo renunciar a mis alas nos volveremos a ver_ la daga se clavó en mi pecho sentí la sangre salir de mi boca y fue cuando todo llego a su fin

Inuyasha caminaba junto con ren kagome estaba recostada en una camilla en la enfermería la enfermera había dicho que el desmallo había sido causado por un total agotamiento de los músculos de la peli negra

-oi…-inuyasha llamo la atención de ren que lo miro curioso-la espere durante 500 años solo por querer tenerla para mi acaso eso es egoísta?-pregunto con un deje de culpabilidad ren sonrió quizás su hermana había elegido bien el no había cambiado nada desde que ambos murieron peleando contra aquel demonio realmente amaba a su hermana, realmente ama a su hermana

-si es egoísta valla que lo es-dijo ren el rostro de inuyasha se contrajo con culpabilidad-pero dime quien no es egoísta en el amor solo quieres que esa persona este a tu lado sin importar nada la quieres para ti quieres su felicidad aunque cueste la tuya eso es egoísmo pero hacia uno mismo-dijo ren el rostro de inuyasha pareció aliviarse

-inuyasha!-inuyasha se tensó al escuchar el grito de kagome pero en cuestión de segundos la tenía prendida de su cuello mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su cuello las mejillas de inuyasha se incendiaron mientras sentía que el aire la faltaba

-ka…gome-

-te amo inuyasha eres el único hombre de mi vida te amo…ryu…-los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron mientras sentía como su pecho era atravesado

Continuara…


End file.
